A Little Walk
by too-many-yaoi-otp
Summary: KagamixKuroko. Kagami and Kuroko are walking home from practice, but what happens in their little walk?


**A Little Walk**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so... yeah. The characters might be a little OOC. Please read & review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

Kuroko and Kagami were walking home from practice, as always. Kuroko had asked Kagami if he could stay the night at Kagami's place which he had replied yes. Kagami watched Kuroko as the smaller boy walked calmly next to him. Kagami watched Kuroko from head to toe as if he would want to remember every inch of him. Every time Kuroko turned his head towards Kagami, the redhead turned his eyes away and felt a small blush rising on his face. With this behavior, he hoped to hide the fact that he stared at Kuroko's cute and fragile body every other moment.**  
**

Kagami had realized a few weeks ago that his feelings for this cute bluenette were more than _'friendship' _but didn't know should he confess his feelings to Kuroko so he was content to simply gaze at him for the time being anyway. Kagami didn't, however, possessed any idea that Kuroko had noticed this long ago, but hadn't said anything. Until now.

They were almost at Kagami's apartment. Kuroko had just glanced at Kagami and Kagami, being the adorable himself, blushed and turned his eyes away. Kuroko decided to tease Kagami a bit.

"Kagami-kun, I have noticed that you've been watching me for a while. May I ask for an explanation?" Kuroko said suddenly startling Kagami. Kagami turned red all the way up his ears and stopped.

"W-w-what? N-no, I just... ah... um... well..." Kagami stuttered and avoided Kuroko's expressionless eyes (if possible) even redder than before.

_'So cute.', _Kuroko thought and almost smiled.

"Yes?" Kuroko rushed Kagami, who didn't get around to a proper explanation.

"Yeah, I just... I just wanted... that... I mean..." Kagami mumbled and didn't figure anything proper to say. _'This is so embarrassing!' _

Kagami squirmed around feeling uncomfortable his eyes glued to the ground.

_'If he isn't going to say it, I'll help him a little', _Kuroko thought as he moved closer to Kagami.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami lifted his head reluctantly and turned his gaze at Kuroko. Kuroko returned to his gaze with seriousness. Kagami blushed, _again._

"Kagami-kun, you like me, right?"

Kagami stared at Kuroko with a dumbfounded expression, speechless. Kagami had waited for anything except _this! 'Have I been revealed?' _Kagami thought and was thinking about what to answer when Kuroko said:

"You don't have to answer, I know it already. Just wanted to make sure" Kuroko says, turns around and starts to walk again with a little smile on his face.

Kagami stares at him for a moment and rushes to Kuroko's side.

"What did you mean by that?" Kagami exclaims.

Kuroko looks at him and asks: "So are you saying you do _not _like me?"

Kagami blushes for the umpteenth time and ducks his head.

"...No."

Kuroko's eyes widened. He hadn't thought Kagami would be this honest with his feelings. _'Although',_ Kuroko had to admit, '_he isn't exactly a _tsundere_ like Midorima-kun so it wouldn't be so surprising for him to express his feelings.'_

"Well, I like you too, Kagami-kun", Kuroko said with a rare smile. Now was Kagami's eyes' turn to widen when Kuroko rose to his toes and kissed Kagami lightly on the mouth. He didn't care that they were in public, all he cared about was how he wanted Kagami so bad it hurt. And he wanted Kagami _now. _

Kagami's lips were rough, cracked and a perfect match to Kuroko's soft ones. It was just a small kiss, kiss that didn't last more than a second but it was enough to send Kagami's mind go all pink and fluffy. He stared at Kuroko with a weird look on his face and this time Kuroko blushed and turned his eyes away from his light who was now shining even brighter than the sun.

"Shall we go?" Kuroko asked, his voice trembling and quiet.

"Yeah", Kagami replied with a wide grin on his face. They started to walk again and Kagami grabbed Kuroko's hand. Kuroko sent an inquiring look to Kagami. Kagami smiled lovingly but a little nervous at Kuroko and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

"So... Aren't you going to ask?" Kuroko asked and looked up to Kagami. Kagami looked confused.

"Ask what?"

Kuroko sighed. "I guess I have no other choice but to ask myself. Would you go out with me, _Taiga-kun?" _

Kagami blushed, but didn't look away but straight into Kuroko's blue eyes.

"Yes, _Tetsuya._"

**_~the end~_**


End file.
